KanColle Wiki:Staff
For a list of technical rights, you may want to refer to , otherwise if you want a more complete and general overview, refer to . Administrators (or "admins" or "sysop") are editors with extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. Voted into their position based on community consensus, Admins are granted their additional tools by a Bureaucrat. They are normally promoted for life, although they have the right to decline their tools or resign at any time. Administrators are expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same policies as everyone else. Because of this, administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position if consensus deems it necessary. * CDRW Message (Bureaucrat) Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in in order to moderate a wikia's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at . Discussion Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. They can remove and restore threads and replies from any user. They can also close and reopen threads. In the feature specifically, Discussion moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. As of 13th January 2016 update, there has been changes to what was originally three "pronged" group involving chat moderators, moderators and rollbackers. The moderators are now renamed to discussion moderators following feedback from various Wikia community and are able to delete page comments as well as having chat moderator abilities. * Erupi Message * Ar-cen-ciel Message * Kevadu Message * Reikyu Message * Rephira Message * Hayashi H Message * Juuryoushin Message * Dnite77 Message * Chocolatecravinghobo Message * Nicky008 Message * Tsubakura Message Content Moderators are users who has the ability to assist Administrators further more with the ability to delete pages, rename pages without leaving redirects (if need be), protect pages (as well as editing protected pages), and as well belong to Rollbackers group (see below for more information about rollbackers). Currently all Content Moderators are Discussion Moderators as well. * Qunow Message * Zel-melon Message * McDerp Message * Shinhwalee Message Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback and admin combined, but it will not add extra speed even with slower internet connections. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Rollbackers (users with Rollback rights) can be seen via , but they do not by default have any special title that appears on their userpage. As of 13th January 2016 update, Rollbackers group is officially merged with Content Moderators group. * There are currently no active rollbacker A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wikia. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . * KancolleChatlogger * CkwngBot